Problem: Let $\mathbf{a},$ $\mathbf{b},$ $\mathbf{c}$ be unit vectors such that
\[\mathbf{a} \times (\mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{c}) = \frac{\mathbf{b} + \mathbf{c}}{\sqrt{2}},\]and such that $\{\mathbf{a}, \mathbf{b}, \mathbf{c}\}$ is a linearly independent set.

Find the angle between $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b},$ in degrees.
Explanation: By the vector triple product identity,
\[\mathbf{a} \times (\mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{c}) = (\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c}) \mathbf{b} - (\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b}) \mathbf{c},\]so
\[(\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c}) \mathbf{b} - (\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b}) \mathbf{c} = \frac{\mathbf{b} + \mathbf{c}}{\sqrt{2}}.\]Hence,
\[\left( \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c} - \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}} \right) \mathbf{b} = \left( \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}} \right) \mathbf{c}.\]If neither side represents the zero vector, then this means one of $\mathbf{b},$ $\mathbf{c}$ is a scalar multiple of the other, which means that the set $\{\mathbf{a}, \mathbf{b}, \mathbf{c}\}$ is linearly dependent.  Therefore, both sides must be equal to the zero vector.  Furthermore, we must have
\[\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} = -\frac{1}{\sqrt{2}}.\]If $\theta$ is the angle between $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b},$ then
\[\cos \theta = \frac{\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b}}{\|\mathbf{a}\| \|\mathbf{b}\|} = -\frac{1}{\sqrt{2}}.\]Hence, $\theta = \boxed{135^\circ}.$